shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Post Office
Will The post office is a small light purple building which only has one floor. Although it is small, it is the only one post office in the city. That's why it makes a lot of money. City Tale City article: Tale The city of Tale is located at the centre of an ancient forest and the people live in mushroom-like houses that are made of fruit and magical glass. The city deals with a lot of trade, exporting several goods used by other cities across Shan Shui. The city is located in a taiga terrain, which is usually cold, but using the magical warming trees the resident of the city can keep warm. Description Appearance Outside The post office is located on the side of the magic glass road and it looks like a cuboid from the outside. It is made of the magic glass which painted light purple. In the front of the office, it has two wooden arch brown doors - one is on the left another one is on the right. From the left door, people can get into the post office which has magic postal services. From the right door, people can has normal postal services. Near the right side of the post office, there is a arch pink dimensional door which only let the postal clerks in. To be convenient, the post office is near the station and has a stationery store on the left side. Inside The inside of the post office is not very tall - like 2.5 meters hight. In the middle of the office there are two rows of wooden tables from the front to the back. Magic postal clerks and normal postal clerks are sitting back to back behind the rows of tables and the magic postal clerks are face to the left of the post office. The post office opens at 6:00 a.m. and closes at 11:00 p.m. And the office does not sell any envelope or letters because they don't need the income from them. So the letters don't need stamps as well. The left side of the post office are magic official clerks. If people want their letters or parcels arrive in seconds they need go for magic official clerks help. Even it is expensive also most people will choose the fast way. When people walking down the street, they will see hundreds of letters and parcels flying from the left side of the post office and dissapear. What's more, this side of the post office can send letters to the past time. But only one letter in every customers' whole life. Of course, it is the most expensive way. The right side of the post office are normal official clerks. If people don't need in a fast way they can choose this side. And it is certainly cheaper than the fast way. The normal official clerks will send the letters and parcels every afternoon. However, they don't need to walk because the arch pink dimensional door - the door can get them to every specific houses' front door. What's more, they can help you to keep the parcels and letters for many years and send them to the future whenever you like and it is a little expensive. Age/History TBA Purpose It is a place for custorms send their letters and parcels to whoever, whereever and whenever they want as well as gets a lot of money from them. People Owners Lucrezia Apple Residents Workers Users People of the Tale & Yi Ming Category:Location Page